Brooklyn
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = Borough | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | county = | city = New York City | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = }} Brooklyn is New York City's most populous borough with 2.5 million residents, and second largest in area. Since 1896, Brooklyn has had the same boundaries as Kings County, which is now the most populous county in New York State and the second most densely populated county in the United States, after New York County (Manhattan). Brooklyn is also the westernmost county of the City of New York on Long Island. Today, if it were an independent city, Brooklyn would rank as the fourth most populous city in the U.S., behind only the other boroughs of New York combined, Los Angeles, and Chicago. Wikipedia:Brooklyn Points of interest ; Brighton Beach: Brighton Beach is an oceanside neighborhood in the southern parts of New York City borough of Brooklyn. It is known for its high population of Russian-speaking immigrants and as a summer destination for New York City residents due to its beaches along the Atlantic Ocean and its proximity to the amusement parks in Coney Island. The character of Sara Goldfarb from Requiem for a Dream lived in Brighton Beach. ; Brooklyn Bridge: The Brooklyn Bridge is a bridge in New York City and is one of the oldest suspension bridges in the United States. Completed in 1883, it connects the boroughs of Manhattan and Brooklyn by spanning the East River. It has a main span of 1,595.5 feet (486.3 m), and was the first steel-wire suspension bridge constructed. In film * Arsenic and Old Lace: Brooklyn was the location of the Brewster residence from Frank Capra's 1944 classic Arsenic and Old Lace. The home was occupied by Brewster sisters, Abby and Martha and was visited by their nephew Mortimer, as well as Mortimer's scarred criminal brother, Jonathan. * Cloverfield: In the 2002 "creature feature" Cloverfield, Rob Hawkins, Hud Platt, Lily Ford, Marlena Diamond and Jason Hawkins attempted to escape what they believed to be a terrorist attack by evacuating across the Brooklyn Bridge. The attack was actually perpetuated by a giant monster, which ravaged the bridge, killing Jason in the process. * Dog Day Afternoon: In the 1975 crime drama film Dog Day Afternoon, neophyte criminal Sonny Wortzik, and his friends Salvatore "Sal" Naturale and Stevie attempted to rob the First Brooklyn Savings Bank. The robbery went awry when Sonny caused a fire, forcing he and the others to take hostage, which resulted in a shoot-out with the police. * Leprechaun: In the Hood: In the 2000 horror/comedy Leprechaun: In the Hood, three aspiring rap artists from Brooklyn, Postmaster P., Butch Stray Bullet, unwittingly release a killer Leprechaun that goes on a murder spree all throughout the neighborhood in the search of his magic flute. * Requiem for a Dream: The character of Sara Goldfarb from Requiem for a Dream lived in Brighton Beach in Brooklyn. She spent her days in her home watching informercials about prescription weight loss pills, which ultimately led to her becoming addicted to amphetamines. * Vampire in Brooklyn: Brooklyn is the provincial setting of the 1995 eponymously titled horror/comedy Vampire in Brooklyn starring Eddie Murphy. In the film, Caribbean vampire Maximillian (Murphy) comes to Brooklyn in search of the half-human/half-vampire woman Rita Veder, a New York City police detective. Films that take place in * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) * Arsenic and Old Lace (1944) * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla (1952) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Cloverfield * Godfather, The (1972) * Godfather Part II, The (1974) * Godfather: Part III, The (1990) * Made in Brooklyn (2007) * Mobsters (1991) * Moonstruck (1987) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:Boroughs Category:New York Category:New York City Category:A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Arsenic and Old Lace (1944)/Miscellaneous Category:Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla (1952)/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Made in Brooklyn (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Mobsters (1991)/Miscellaneous Category:Moonstruck (1987)/Miscellaneous